


Complicated

by SunGreen70



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGreen70/pseuds/SunGreen70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night stands can get complicated. Originally posted to LiveJournal, October 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Sunlight sliced through the blinds and warmed Greg’s face. Eyes still closed, he stretched luxuriously and rolled over on his side for a few more minutes of dozing. When he bumped into a pajama-clad leg, he jumped, his eyes flying open with a start.

There was a soft chuckle as a hand smoothed Greg’s tousled hair. “Good morning.”

Greg blinked at Jeff, who was sitting up in bed beside him. He shook his head to clear it. “Christ. I forgot where I was.”

Jeff smiled. “So did I, when I first woke up. Your snoring scared the crap out of me.”

“I don’t snore!”

Jeff laughed. “Oh, sorry. Must have been a train running through the room.”

Greg scowled, but he couldn’t really argue. He’d heard that complaint before. Jeff regarded him mischievously. “What else am I going to find out about you, now that we have six days together? All will be revealed!”

“Don’t count on it,” Greg grumbled. He sat up with a yawn, and groped for his glasses on the bedside table.

“Don’t worry,” Jeff said with a grin. “Your secrets are safe with me.”

Greg started to retort, but when he looked back at Jeff, his face now sharp and clear through his glasses, he found himself at a loss for words. Jeff’s teasing expression softened, and he slipped his hand behind Greg’s head, drawing him in for a lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, Greg was more than a little breathless. He regarded Jeff with the faint bewilderment he’d felt ever since the last night of the previous leg of their tour, when he and Jeff had first ended up in bed together after a night of drinking.

Greg had blamed it on the alcohol, though neither of them had really been drunk. Still, what else could it have been? He had always been fond of Jeff, but had never considered him a potential lay before. He just hoped it wouldn’t turn complicated – the way one night stands with fellow performers often did.

Fortunately, Jeff had seemed to take it in stride. The next morning could have been awkward, but they’d overslept and had to hurry to pack for their flight home. They hardly had a chance to talk to one another, and when they landed at the airport back in L.A, Jeff gave Greg a brief hug that was no different from those he gave Chip and Ryan. Greg had been immensely relieved as he’d boarded his connecting flight to San Francisco.

They’d seen each other twice in the month since the tour had ended, both times when Greg was in L.A. for work. Each time had been much like the first – comfortable and fun, ending with wonderfully good sex and casual goodbyes the next morning. And each time Greg had found himself increasingly eager for a next time.

Greg hadn’t given much thought to what would happen when the tour resumed. They’d arrived at the first stop yesterday afternoon, and after the evening’s performance, rode the tour bus straight to the hotel in the next city. Chip’s and Ryan’s rooms were on the floor above Greg’s and Jeff’s, and when they left the other two on the elevator, Jeff casually slipped his arm through Greg’s and led him to his own room.

Now Jeff yawned, and stretched out his long limbs. “Do you want coffee? There’s a Starbucks in the lobby.”

Before Greg could answer, there was a knock at the door. “Jeff! You up?” Chip called from the hall.

“Yeah, just a minute,” Jeff called back, throwing back the covers.

“Wait!” Greg hissed, climbing out the other side of the bed. Jeff looked over his shoulder, startled, as Greg disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him. Once inside, he felt a bit ridiculous, but the thought of Chip seeing him in Jeff’s bed, his knowing grin, and then undoubtedly rushing off to report the news to Ryan, made him cringe. No, this was not something he wanted to advertise to Chip and Ryan.

Through the bathroom door, he heard Chip telling Jeff that they were going to meet for breakfast in the hotel restaurant, then head to the theater for a sound check.

“If you see Greg, let him know,” Chip added. “He wasn’t in his room.”

“Yeah, okay,” he heard Jeff reply. The door to the room closed.

“You can come out now, Greg.” Jeff’s voice sounded strained. Greg glanced at him as he re-entered the room. Jeff was staring at the floor, his arms folded. He didn’t look up as Greg came to stand before him.

“What’s wrong?”

Jeff snorted and turned back to the bed. “Nothing’s wrong. Your secret is still safe.”

Greg blinked at the edge in Jeff’s voice. “I thought we agreed we would keep this quiet?”

Jeff began making the bed. Greg had to smile despite his confusion. Jeff was such a neat freak he couldn’t even leave a hotel room in disarray for the housekeeping staff.

“When did we agree to that?” Jeff demanded, yanking up the bedspread. “I don’t recall that conversation.”

Greg thought back, but come to think of it, he couldn’t remember discussing such a thing with Jeff. “Well…” he fumbled, “Maybe we didn’t talk about it, exactly. But I just thought…”

“You thought what?” Jeff straightened up and looked at Greg.

Greg shrugged uncomfortably. “I don’t know. I just… don’t see why anyone else needs to know our business.”

“Why? Are you embarrassed?”

“No,” Greg said hastily. “Of course not.”

“So we’re keeping this a secret forever?”

Greg looked up sharply. “Forever? Jeff, no one’s talking about forever. I mean… we never said this was going to be anything serious.”

Jeff looked away, but not before Greg caught the flash of hurt in his eyes. His heart sank, and he stared at Jeff wonderingly. Did Jeff think that…? Before he could finish the thought, Jeff looked back at him again.

“You’re right,” he said quietly. “We never did say that. I’m sorry, Greg. Let’s just get dressed and head downstairs.”

“Jeff,” Greg began helplessly, but Jeff had disappeared into the bathroom.

******

Greg was uncomfortably aware of Jeff’s silence at the breakfast table, but fortunately Ryan and Chip were deep in conversation and didn’t seem to notice. Until all of a sudden, Jeff shoved his chair back and left the restaurant, leaving his untouched breakfast on the table. Ryan and Chip fell silent as they watched Jeff’s retreating back.

“What’s with him?” Ryan asked. He and Chip looked questioningly at Greg, who squirmed. Why did they assume he would know?

“No idea,” he said, keeping his voice light.

Chip set down his coffee mug and started to get up. “I’d better go find out.”

“No, wait!” Chip and Ryan both looked at Greg curiously. He sighed. “I’ll go. I… uh… think maybe I do know what’s bothering him.”

Chip glanced at Ryan, shrugged, and sat down again. “Okay.”

Greg eyed them closely as he folded his napkin and got up from his chair, but they’d resumed eating and talking, apparently deciding to let him handle it. Slowly, he left the restaurant in search of Jeff.

He found him just outside the hotel lobby, sitting on a wrought iron bench fiddling with his phone.

“Hey,” Greg said softly. Jeff glanced up at him, expressionless, then returned his gaze to his touch screen. Greg shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Is everything all right? I mean… did you just get a text from home or something? You left so fast… Ryan and Chip were worried.”

Jeff chuckled mirthlessly. “Tell Ryan and Chip not to worry. Everything’s just fine.”

Greg sighed. “Jeff…” He sat down on the bench beside him. Jeff remained steadfastly focused on his phone. Greg took off his glasses and polished the lenses on the hem of his shirt, struggling to make sense of his thoughts.

He recalled his initial fears after the first time with Jeff… that a one night stand with a fellow performer could get complicated. And sure enough, here they were now… Jeff pointedly ignoring him; his hurt palpable in the air around them. It didn’t get much more complicated than that.

But, Greg acknowledged, putting his glasses back on, he really couldn’t consider Jeff a one night stand. Not only because it had already been more than one night… but because Greg knew he wanted more nights with Jeff. Many more.

“Look, Jeff,” Greg said finally. “What I said before… it didn’t come out the way I intended.”

Jeff shrugged, thumbing his keypad so rapidly Greg doubted he was typing anything. “You don’t have to explain, Greg. It was the truth. We never said this was going to be anything serious.”

Greg winced at the callous sound of his own words. He drew in a deep breath, then reached over and took the phone from Jeff’s hand. Jeff looked up in annoyance, and started to grab for it. But Greg caught his hand in his, and intertwined Jeff’s fingers with his own. With his free hand he reached up and touched Jeff’s cheek.

“Well,” he said softly, “Then maybe we should think about saying it.”


End file.
